Dreams What do they really mean?
by Michelle Rodriguez-4ever
Summary: Street is having dreams about Sanchez, but what do they mean? UPDATED CHAPTER 4!
1. The Dream

Dreams-what do they really mean?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAT, the character or anything associated with SWAT, they all belong to Columbia Pictures and Sony Studios.  
  
E-MAIL: SWAT4ever_2003@yahoo.com (If you have any questions or comments e- mail me. Please r/r.)  
  
Chapter 1~The Dream  
  
Street pressed Sanchez against the lockers, his lips effortlessly collided with hers, like they were meant to be together. He pushed the top half of her SWAT uniform off of her shoulders, and down to her waist; she did the same to his. She ran her fingers threw his short light brown hair, her fingers slide through it like silk. His hand ran down her toned arms, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Jim shot up in his bed, he looked around and found himself in his room, in his bed. He looked down to find little Jimmy saluting the captain; great, just what I need, Street thought. He laid back down and tried to calm himself down again. The dreams had been going on for weeks, and he'd always wake up the same way. What did the dreams mean?.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's short, but its only the first chapter; the next one should be longer. Please read and review, and if you want you can send reviews to SWAT4ever_2003@yahoo.com. 


	2. Avoiding Sanchez

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, my friend accidentally sent me a virus and I've been trying to get everything working again. So, since I've haven't updated in a while, so I've got two chapters for you guys. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2~Avoding Sanchez  
  
Jim walked into the locker room, he was trying to get the dream out of his head; he stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, Sanchez, standing in nothing but her sports bra and the bottom half of her uniform. She hadn't seen him yet, cuz she was searching for her shirt in her locker; he had to get out of there. The only problem with his half-baked plan was, first, it was half-baked and second, his locker was next to Sanchez's and he had to get dressed for work. He hid behind the lockers as Sanchez, fully cloth, passed him by. He quickly made his way to his locker and dressed in his uniform.  
  
"Where's Street?" Hondo asked.  
  
"Right here Sir," Street said as he walked into the room.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Sorry, won't happen again."  
  
"Sure it won't," Deke said causing the team to breakout laughing.  
  
"Alright, alright," Hondo said calming everyone down.  
  
"So, what's today's assignment, Hondo?" Street asked taking a seat next to Deke.  
  
"Well, nothing so far, but something will come along."  
  
"Any new news on Boxer?" Sanchez asked.  
  
"He'll be out in six weeks, until then it's just us," Hondo replied.  
  
"No new recruit?"  
  
"We're still looking, but all we got so far are rookies."  
  
"Great, what fun."  
  
"Yeah, as if SWAT isn't hard enough, we gotta wipe noses," Deke added.  
  
"Is it just me or does Fuller have it in for us?" Street asked.  
  
"Come on, we got a good rep, why are we stuck with rookies?" Sanchez argued.  
  
"Okay, I get it, relax. We still have a chance, maybe we can get a transfer from another SWAT team. A lot of SWAT members want to be on this team and we only got one opening; we've got to get the best of the best. We're gonna do this as a team, we agree on who we want, deal?" Hondo said regaining control.  
  
"Deal," they said.  
  
~X~  
  
5:00 pm ~ Sanchez  
  
"Eliza, dinner," Sanchez said as she set the frying pan on the table.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Eliza asked.  
  
"Your favorite, mac and cheese."  
  
"Yay!" Eliza shouted running to the table.  
  
"Sanchez's cell phone began beeping; she looked at the phone and looked at Eliza. "Baby, go get your bag."  
  
"Why, mommy?"  
  
"Cuz mommy's gotta go play cops and robbers."  
  
"Okay," Eliza said running into her room; she grabbed her bag and ran back out.  
  
"Erica, can you take care of Eliza?" Sanchez asked as they made their way to the car.  
  
"Yeah, chica, why?" Erica asked.  
  
"I've got to work."  
  
"Okay, know when you're gonna be home?"  
  
"No, I'll be over in five."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~X~  
  
5:00 pm ~ Deke  
  
"Hey honey, what's for dinner?" Deke asked as he set the table.  
  
"Chicken, pasta, mashed potatoes, and corn," Deke's wife replied.  
  
"Good, I'll go get the kids."  
  
"Alright, make sure they've started their homework."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You're helping them tonight."  
  
"Alright," he replied going into the living room. "Come on, dinner's ready, kids!"  
  
"Okay," they replied making their way to the kitchen. They sat down to dinner, Deke placed two bottles of soda on the table; his pager went off and he checked it, "Damn, I've got to go," he said getting up from the table. He grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys.  
  
~X~  
  
5:00 pm ~ Street  
  
Street stretched out his muscles, he was getting ready to start his workout. He walked through his apartment, still stretching; he opened his refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. He looked through the cabinets to find something for dinner; of course, they were bare, big surprise. His cell phone went off, he checked it, and grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  
  
~X~  
  
5:00 pm ~ Hondo  
  
"How about another round?" Hondo asked. "I could use another three hundred."  
  
"Why not? We're got the time, and I could make that three hundred back," St. Greg Velasquez replied.  
  
"Alright then, lets do it." Hondo's beeper went off, and both of the men looked at their beepers.  
  
"You?" Velasquez asked.  
  
"Funny, we're on Fuller's shit list, and still he calls us for everything."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
Hondo left his bag with Greg and headed back to the country club in the golf cart.  
  
~~X~~  
  
"Alright, this is how its gonna work; Sanchez and Street, I want you two in that building ASAP, and Deke, I want you patrolling the perimeter of the building, I want you ready just incase they decide to make a run for it," Hondo said as the team grabbed their gear.  
  
"Okay," Street and Sanchez replied.  
  
"Alright, lets get going," Deke said.  
  
"Good, Street and Sanchez, go in through the back, its clear," Hondo said.  
  
"Alright, lets go Street."  
  
Street and Sanchez made their way to the rear of the building. "Help me!" a Latina woman, with a strong accent, shouted as they passed by, she grabbed a hold of Sanchez.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sanchez asked, trying to calm the woman down.  
  
"Mi hijo!"  
  
"Que paso con tu hijo?"  
  
"Lo robadon!"  
  
"Quen?"  
  
"Los hombres adrentro!"  
  
"Hondo, we've got a hostage situation," Sanchez said into her communication device.  
  
"What? When did this happen?" Hondo asked, a bit surprised by the recent discovery.  
  
"I don't know, this woman says her son was kidnapped but the two men in the buildings."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Senora, como se llama tu hijo?"  
  
"Armando, porque?" the women asked, fear visible in her face and eyes.  
  
"Y quantos anos tene?"  
  
"8."  
  
Sanchez's heart stopped, her daughter, Eliza, was the same age; all Sanchez could think about was it could have been Eliza. "Hondo, her son's name is Armando, he's eight."  
  
"Alright, a last name?" Hondo asked.  
  
"Que." Sanchez started.  
  
"Lopez," the woman anxiously said.  
  
"Lopez, Hondo."  
  
"Okay, you two get in there and be careful, I'll go get the mother."  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
"Be careful, and I want you to keep me informed, understand?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going in."  
  
Sanchez and Street made their way into the building; they watched from above, looking for any other hostages. Great, Street thought, I'm doing real well at avoiding Sanchez. He looked over at her and nodded, there was only one hostage, Armando Lopez. They had to figure out how to get him out, but how? They than searched for any weapons the suspects had. "I've got an idea," Sanchez whispered into Street's ear, which set chills down his spine. "What?" Street whispered back, keeping his eyes on the hostage. "I'll get the boy out of here, and you distract them. Then, I'll come back and we'll deal with them."  
  
"Yeah, alright.be careful."  
  
"You sound like my father."  
  
"Thanks Sanchez."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
Street made his way down; he knocked books, filing cabinet, and desk down. "What was that?" one of the criminals asked.  
  
"I don't know," the other answered.  
  
"There's another one."  
  
"Lets split up and figure out who is in here."  
  
"Yeah, you go that way, I'll go this way, its not like he's going anywhere." They both laughed and went their separate ways. Sanchez quickly and quietly made her way across the floor; the little boy opened his mouth to speak, but Sanchez put her finger to her lips. "I'm a SWAT officer, I'm here to save you," Sanchez said untying him. She took his hand and led him out of the building, while also making sure not to set anything off. Once she was outside, she contacted Hondo, "Hondo, I got the kid out."  
  
"I'm on my way," Hondo replied.  
  
"Hurry, Street's still inside."  
  
"Alright." Armando squeezed Sanchez's hand, "What's wrong?" Sanchez asked, picking him up. "Where's my mommy?" Armando asked, eyes full of tears. "Don't worry, you'll see her soon."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes." Hondo came towards them, he took Armando from her arms. "Now, you go with Hondo, and you'll see your mom soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sanchez made her way back into the building; she came up behind Street and squatted down next to him. "They back yet?" Sanchez whispered, watching the floor below.  
  
"Yeah, they didn't find anything, now they're searching for their hostage," Street replied watching the movement below.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hondo, we're going down."  
  
"Alright," Hondo replied.  
  
"Lets do it," Sanchez said, they quietly made their way down making sure not to draw attention to themselves. They watched the suspects as they continued to look for the little boy; Street looked at Sanchez, they made their way towards the center of the building where their suspects were. They hide until they came near them. They came out of their hiding place slowly, looking for the suspects, they were nowhere in sight. A shot was fired, and then another and another twenty shots; soon the fire lessened, then stopped all together.two bodies were laying in a pool of blood, no heartbeat, no pulse, no breath.nothing. 


	3. Can't Hide It

Chapter 3: Can't Hide It  
  
"How you feeling Street?" Hondo asked.  
  
"Better than those two," Street replied as two body bags were put into an ambulance.  
  
"Alright, we're done for today boys and girl. All that's left is paperwork."  
  
"Hondo, can I go?" Sanchez asked following him to the SWAT truck.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's my kid's open house, first parent teacher conference thing of the year, and I promised her I'd be there."  
  
"Paperwork, Sanchez."  
  
"So, let me get this straight, I'm injury-free, we're done with the crime, and you want me to crush an eight-year-old's dream for no reason? Hope you don't have kids."  
  
"Look, you can go, but only if you get al least one of the guys to start your paperwork."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"There was less drama in my third divorce, then in this SWAT team."  
  
~~X~~  
  
"Come on Deke, I'd do it for you," Sanchez said, pleading.  
  
"No, I've got enough paperwork," Deke replied.  
  
"But no one else can go, and I promised. I've never been to one, do you really wanna crush a little girl's dream?"  
  
"Not gonna work."  
  
"Come on Deke, don't be a dream crusher."  
  
"I'll do it, Sanchez, unlike Deke, I'm not a dream crusher."  
  
"At least one of you cares enough to be a gentleman."  
  
"Come on, I'm a gentleman," Deke replied.  
  
"I've got to go, I'll see you later Street, I'll be there as soon as it's over," Sanchez said as she grabbed her bag.  
  
"Damn, you're head over heels," Deke said as he put his stuff away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Street asked stopping what he was doing.  
  
"You're head over heels for Sanchez."  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"Am I? I wasn't the one who bended over backwards to help Sanchez."  
  
"So? I was helping her out."  
  
"And the way your face lit up when she said she'd see you later."  
  
"I think you've been breathing in too much gas, Deke."  
  
"If you say so, lover boy."  
  
"Hey, I don't have a thing for Sanchez."  
  
"Come on Street, the way you look at her, the way you always sit by her and you always try to be partnered up with her."  
  
"So, I want to protect her."  
  
"What about on Monday when you were so hypnotized by her that you didn't even hear Hondo screaming your name, Sanchez was the only one who could bring you back to reality."  
  
"Okay, so it's true, but its not like I can tell her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's too good for me, she's out of my league."  
  
"You can move up in leagues, get on a better team."  
  
"She deservers a guy who can take her to nice restraints, buy her expensive gifts, and bring her roses and candies."  
  
"You're right what do you have to offer? Her kid loves you, you're her friend, you're always there for her, you help her whenever you can and you've got a good job; you have nothing to offer, really."  
  
"Alright, so I have something to offer, but its not enough."  
  
"Why are you being like this, Street?"  
  
"Deke, I've never in my life not been able to go up to a woman and ask her out, what's wrong with me?"  
  
"You're in love, Jimmy."  
  
"Great.just great."  
  
~~X~~  
  
Chris walked into Eliza's classroom, all the parents were already there, and the teacher had already begun his speech. Everyone turned to look at her as she entered the room, still in her SWAT uniform; she smiled politely as her daughter spotted her. She put her finger to her lips so she'd turn back around and pay attention; the teacher continued with his speech. Chris put her cell phone on vibrate so it wouldn't become a distraction. She watched Eliza, and the rest of the students in the class, she seemed so happy, and worry-free. How Chris longed to be like that, to live everyday to the fullest and only do what felt right at that moment. She remembered being eight and having to take the bus home because her parents didn't have enough money to repair the car. "Any questions?" the teacher asked. Yeah, Chris thought, can you repeat everything you said? "There'll be six field trips this year, unless you count trips to the library field trips," the teacher said, the parents and the students joined the teacher in his laughter. Eliza and Chris looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they didn't get the joke. Chris walked up to Eliza's teacher with Eliza at her side, "Hello, I'm Mister Lopez," the teacher said.  
  
"I'm Chris Sanchez, Eliza's mother," Chris replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Eliza tells me you've never been one of these."  
  
"What can I say, I'm an open house virgin. Risk of being part of the police force."  
  
"You're a police officer?"  
  
"No, she's on SWAT," Eliza corrected.  
  
"Oh, well that explains the uniform."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that, just got off duty a few minutes before the open house started."  
  
"It's okay. So, will you be speaking at career day?"  
  
"Career day?"  
  
"Perhaps you could get the whole SWAT team to come."  
  
"Umm.I can see what I can do, the city might need us that day." Mr. Lopez began laughing; Eliza and Chris looked at each other and joined him with the best fake laugh they could muster.  
  
"Good one, Mrs. Sanchez."  
  
"Its Ms. Sanchez."  
  
"Oh, is it?"  
  
"Yes, is there anything else?"  
  
"No, Ms. Sanchez."  
  
"Okay than we've got to go. I've got some paperwork to do."  
  
"Mommy, can I sleep over Anahi's house?"  
  
"Only if her mom says yes."  
  
"My mom said I could Mrs. Alejandre."  
  
"Okay, ready to go?" Mrs. Alejandre asked.  
  
"Yeah, just have to say bye to my mommy," Eliza said as she ran over to her mom. "Bye mommy, I'll see you tomorrow," she said giving her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Okay, be good," Chris said.  
  
"Promise," Eliza said as she ran over to Anahi.  
  
"See you tomorrow Erica," Chris said as she left.  
  
"You too, Chris," Erica replied. 


	4. A Drink Or Two

Author's Note: Sorry, I was on some stupid trip with my school, we weren't allowed to use electricity, I almost died I swear. I had my friend record all my shows because I was gonna miss them all, it was hell! I am never, ever doing that again!  
  
Chapter 4: A Drink or Two  
  
Sanchez walked into Hondo's office, she looked around, "Street, you still here?" she asked taking off her jacket.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Street asked, looking over the stacks of folders on Hondo's desk.  
  
"You finish my paperwork?" she asked sitting on the desk, facing him.  
  
"Half," he replied leading back in his chair, stretching.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, what do you want me to do?" she asked hopping off the desk.  
  
"Finish your paperwork," he replied looking for her file.  
  
"Might as well, you finish yours?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"That means no."  
  
"So, I was busy."  
  
"Sure blame it on that."  
  
"I can blame it on anything I want."  
  
"You can be such a child."  
  
"So, what's your point?"  
  
"Just finish your paperwork."  
  
"What are you gonna do, tell Hondo?"  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"Tattle tail," Street said, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Baby!"  
  
"Tattle tail."  
  
"Baby!"  
  
Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To! To! To! To! To! To!"  
  
"You're such a child."  
  
"Takes one to know one." Sanchez grabbed her paperwork from Street and continued it.  
  
~X~  
  
"You done yet, Street?" Sanchez asked closing her folder.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Street asked, taking her folder and adding it to the pile.  
  
"You wanna go out for a drink?" Sanchez asked putting on her jacket.  
  
"Don't you have to get home, I'm sure Eliza."  
  
"Sanchez cut him off, "She's at a sleepover."  
  
"Sure, I'd like a drink. So, how 'bout we go."  
  
"Oh, no, don't want another encounter with one of your friends."  
  
"So, where we going?"  
  
"Oh, a little bar a few blocks away."  
  
~X~  
  
Anahi and Eliza sat crossed legged at the foot of the bed, in their PJs, watching The Fast And The Furious. "Your mom looks like Letty," Anahi said.  
  
"The actress's name is Michelle Rodriguez, and I know, I own all her movies. She's my idol," Eliza said putting her hair into a ponytail like Letty. Erica placed another bowl of popcorn on the bed. "Thanks," the two girls said grabbing a handful of popcorn each. "You're welcome girls," Erica said as she left the room.  
  
"My mom doesn't look like an actress, you're so lucky," Anahi said grabbing more popcorn.  
  
"When we went to Hollywood, a bunch of people came up to her and asked her for her autograph, and they thought I was her daughter," Eliza replied.  
  
"Really, that's so cool."  
  
"Yeah, this reporter guy came up to us and he asked if I was hers and Vin Diesel's or Colin Farrell love child."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know, but when my mom said she wasn't Michelle, he said, she could be Michelle's double."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"We should watch Blue Crush after this."  
  
"With Michelle commentary."  
  
~X~  
  
"There's no way we're gonna get into this place," Street said. They were standing in front of a trendy Hollywood bar.  
  
"Wanna bet, Colin Farrell," Sanchez said, a sly smile played on her lips.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello, were you born yesterday? You look like Colin Farrell, and I look like Michelle Rodriguez, says my eight-year-old daughter."  
  
"I really look like Colin Farrell?"  
  
"Yes, let's go, Colin."  
  
"Sure, Michelle." They walked to the front of the line and when the doorman saw them, he allowed them entrance to the bar. "You do realize if Michelle or Colin show up here, we're busted," Street said as they took a seat at the bar.  
  
"First of all Colin is shooting his next movie in a whole other country, and Michelle is filming 'Control'. So, we're pretty safe."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Michelle is Eliza's idol, and she thinks Colin Farrell is a great actor."  
  
"Oh, good to know."  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Two beers," Sanchez said, taking a seat on a bar stool next to Street.  
  
"Now, that's my kind of girl."  
  
"Men."  
  
"Got a problem?"  
  
"No, not at all. So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Sit in front of the TV and watch people on TV eat Thanksgiving as a family."  
  
"You wanna join Eliza and I?"  
  
"You inviting me to Thanksgiving dinner, Chris?"  
  
"You do have to eat, and there's always leftovers."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"5 pm."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Here you go," the bartender said putting the bottles in front of them.  
  
"Thanks," Street said. He'd be with Sanchez for Thanksgiving; hopefully he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself.  
  
~X~  
  
"Eliza, what should we watch next?" Anahi asked.  
  
"How about Girlfight?" Eliza replied.  
  
"But its rated R."  
  
"Stop being a baby!"  
  
"I am not being a baby!"  
  
"Then put the DVD in."  
  
"Fine." 


End file.
